Star Hill School
by Darkness Ladies
Summary: Aparentemente, Star Hill School é um colégio comum, mas só aparentemente. O que será que se esconde por trás desta máscara muito mal feita? CamusxMilo, ShakaxMu, MáscaraxDite
1. Primeiro Dia Parte I

Disclaimer: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, infelizmente, pertence ao horrível desenhista do Masami Kurumada ...

Resumo: Aparentemente, Star Hill School é um colégio comum(** eu disse aparentemente**). O que será que se esconde por trás desta máscara muito mal feita? CamusxMilo, ShakaxMu, MáscaraxDite

Título: Star Hill School

Capítulo I

Mais um primeiro dia de aula chegava, motivo de desânimo a quase todos os semblantes que se encontravam no determinado colégio, nesse dia fatídico...

Milo estava com muito sono, porque afinal de contas, como toda a comemoração de final de férias pedia, tinha vindo direto da balada, onde, um pequeno detalhe, dançara a noite inteira, para o colégio.

O corpo doía, a cabeça latejava, tudo parecia meio embaçado. Se não soubesse a razão, diria que estava doente.

-Você não muda mesmo hein? – Fala Shaka aparecendo ao lado do amigo, o assustando, pois este estava com tanto sono que nem teve a capacidade de perceber a aproximação.

-Começou cedo este ano hein Shaka? – Bufa, parcialmente mal-humorado, a outra metade feliz de ver o amigo.

-Como assim começou cedo, não tenho culpa se sou mais responsável que você – Retruca, um sorriso divertido e maldoso nos lábios ao ver o estado do que estava ao seu lado.

-Está bem, senhor santinho! – Revira os olhos, desistindo, sabendo que, quando queria, era impossível se discutir com o loiro.

-E onde você estava ontem à noite que eu te liguei e você não atendeu?

-Eu estava na biblioteca da minha casa _**estudando**_ pra sua informação! – Milo se defende, não se importando com a mentira deslavada que contava.

Shaka o conhecia melhor do que isso e ri ainda mais, pela tentativa fracassada. Ele devia estar realmente cansado para não conseguir bolar nada melhor do que isso.

-Aham, até parece. Eu te conheço desde a sétima série! Eu sei que você não teria a capacidade de passar a noite toda estudando! Eu duvido até da sua capacidade de passar uma hora! O que diria uma noite. Você não estuda nem quando precisa, vai estudar agora, sem motivo, até parece!

-O que você quis dizer com isso? – O encara com o canto dos olhos, a irritação pela falta de sono o fazendo com humor inconstante. O de cabelos claros estica os braços para o ar, se rendendo, na defensiva.

-Nada não, esquece! – Olha para os lados, distraído por um momento, antes de retomar a conversa anterior – De qualquer forma, você ainda não me disse, onde você estava ontem à noite pra ficar assim tão acabado? Responda-me, e sério!

O escorpiano definitivamente não estava com a capacidade de pensar em alguma outra coisa, e, sabia que se contasse a verdade, o amigo o encheria por sua falta de responsabilidade até se cansar, o que provavelmente só seria quando fossem embora do colégio, e quem sabe, até depois.

Não tem tempo de inventar outra desculpa, pois nisso, o sinal toca e Afrodite aparece, se apoiando atrás dos dois, os braços esticados.

-Vamos indo cambada que o fsor já está chegando! Senão a gente não entra! – Diz, apressando-os, levantando a mão de um modo determinado, empurrando os amigos, inutilmente. Esses apenas sorriem.

Antes de entrarem, ficando um pouco para trás, Shaka se vira para Milo, murmurando – Salvo pelo gongo, mas mais tarde a gente termina essa conversa. Não pense que você vai escapar.

O moreno ri com gosto. A determinação do outro era algo que escapava sua compreensão. E embora risse agora, sabia que ele sempre conseguia, mais cedo ou mais tarde a informação que desejasse de si.

O jeito era comprar mais tempo e ver se ele esquecia. Às vezes funcionava.

Respira fundo. Provavelmente não.

Aioros, o professor de português aparece na porta, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos. A felicidade dele com o retorno as aulas tão grande quanto à dos alunos, embora os últimos parecessem estar satisfeitos por reencontrarem seus amigos, interagindo. Calam-se rapidamente, um clima denso se instalando no local

-Bom dia prof! – Diz Afrodite animado, meio sem noção, enquanto mexia numa mechinha do cabelo.

-Que bom que você começou o seu dia animado, Afrodite! – Comenta Aioros tomando uma aspirina e sentando. Ele já dava aulas para eles há um bom tempo, o que já o fizera mais do que apto de saber os seus nomes.

-Que foi prof? Algum problema? Ela volta... – Ele fala ainda mexendo no cabelo, honesto.

-Cale-se Afrodite! Agora, todos em seus lugares! Vou apresentar um novo aluno – E se dirige à lousa, sem averiguar se seu pedido fora atendido. – Seu nome é Mu Ueda – Vira-se em direção a porta – Entre Mu...

É quando entra na sala iluminada um adolescente, aparentemente estranho, diferente, os cabelos eram roxos, lilases e olhos verdes. Tinha uma expressão tranqüila e levemente reclusa. O mais peculiar era o fato de não possuir sobrancelhas, no lugar dessas, dois pontinhos repousavam, completando a imagem.

Assim que Shaka colocou os olhos sobre ele, o achou muito interessante. O analisava sem perceber, de cima a baixo. Não era do tipo comum, o tipo de pessoa que se cansa de olhar, pelo contrário, parecia que, quanto mais o observava, mais atraente ele ficava. A pele clara, os olhos, o cabelo, tão diferente, tão especialmente único.

-Gamo hein Shaka, não consegue mais tirar os olhos! – Diz Milo, seguindo seu olhar, depois se virando para o amigo e dando uma piscadela, sacana – Faz bem o seu tipo...

-Muuuuu hein Shaka? – Diz Afrodite, que havia ouvido o moreno, completamente idiota, apenas querendo mexer com o loiro, rindo. Mu, olhando em volta, parecendo um pouco intimidado, sentou-se isolado.

Shaka o seguiu com o olhar por um instante, seguindo os movimentos tímidos e precisos do mesmo.

Depois do encantamento e do comentário desagradável de Milo e Afrodite, as aulas passaram surpreendentemente rápidas, até por não haver de fato muita matéria para ser vista, tão no começo do ano. Isso até a aula do amado professor de literatura, o querido Shido, que por ser excessivamente gentil e tratar a todos os alunos bem, ajudando-os com suas dificuldades, tornara-se o xodó da sala.

Um desconhecido entra na sala, o ar sério e arrogante carregado em sua expressão.

-Bom dia. Eu sou o professor substituto de literatura – Estava totalmente vestido de preto, o cabelo vermelho devidamente preso e um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, um óculos na ponta de seu nariz fino, delicado, parecendo ser esculpido a mão.

Uma criatura parecendo uma coisa divina, um anjo envolto em luz celestial. É a primeira impressão aos olhos de Milo. Tinha certeza que nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito em toda a sua vida.

Camus se vira para a lousa e já ia se apresentar, quando percebe que todos comentavam sobre a ausência de Shido. Vira-se irritado, como viriam, a saber, depois, era costume, e resolve explicar.

-Estou aqui porque o Shido, seu professor anterior, sofreu um grande acidente de carro e está internado no hospital – Dá uma pausa, ajeitando os óculos no rosto – Agora, chega desse assunto! Abram os livros e vamos começar a aula – E volta a se virar para a lousa.

Ao perder a direção direta de seu rosto, Milo parece que finalmente despertou de seu transe de admira-lo, surtando.

-O professor Shido? Nosso melhor professor! Não podemos viver sem ele! – Era o que falava mais alto, praticamente berrando para Shaka que estava ao seu lado, as sobrancelhas um pouquinho arqueadas de surpresa.

Camus, que começara a escrever na lousa, percebe que a conversa só aumentava, proporcional a sua irritação. Seu psicólogo e seu antigo professor de faculdade cansaram de lhe dizer que deveria ser mais paciente, calmo, mas, por alguma razão, simplesmente não conseguia ouvi-los, qualquer coisa parecendo servir para perder o seu nervo.

Devia começar a tomar calmantes.

Olha então para a mesa ao seu lado e vê uma régua grande, de madeira maciça. A pega e se vira rapidamente, o rosto assassino. Todos se calam, intimidados, com exceção de um aluno em especial, de cabelos encaracolados.

-Mas o professor Shido- – Dizia Miro desesperado, movimentando as mãos com violência, veemente,

-Cale-se – Camus o interrompe, em um tom baixo, ameaçador, movimentando a régua bruscamente, sem perceber o peso dessa, chocando-a com tudo contra a cabeça de Milo.

A sala estava morta, atenta a cena. O ruivo, apesar de surpreso e injuriado com a idiotice que acabara de cometer, não demonstra, não perdendo a compostura, mantendo o ato como proposital, inflexível.

Não poderia deixar sua imagem ser quebrada, não em um primeiro dia de aula. Senão, como ficaria seu orgulho e sua figura como professor?

-E se eu não quiser! – Grita Milo, fervendo de raiva e puro ódio, levando a mão à cabeça dolorida, encarando-o, desafiador.

Camus hesita, a única resposta plausível vindo-lhe aos lábios instantaneamente.

-Para a diretoria! – Reponde friamente, os olhos ferinos.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! – Joga, embasbacado – A culpa é sua!

-Tenho cara de quem está brincando? – Rebate, levantando a sobrancelha. Não perderia para um aluno colegial, nunca.

-Pois daqui não saio e ninguém me tira!

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho! – Emburrado, os braços cruzados

Camus, com toda a sua frieza natural puxa a orelha de Milo, forçando-o a sair de seu lugar, continuando a arrasta-lo pela mesma até a diretoria, que, infelizmente para este, era distante...

-O que está acontecendo aqui professor? – Diz Saga, escondendo um pequeno sorriso ao ver seu antigo colega de faculdade já perdendo a compostura para com um aluno. Aquele só podia ser Camus. Apóia-se no batente da frente da porta de seu escritório

-Este aluno me desrespeitou em minha aula! – Camus comenta, finalmente soltando a orelha, agora vermelha do mais novo, de maneira quase infantil.

-E ele quebrou uma régua na minha cabeça, eu acho que aí já é demais! – Miro parecia transtornado, pois a sua visão celestial do ser a sua frente afundou como o Titanic ao bater no iceberg...

-Não fiz nada mais do que a minha obrigação, afinal você me desrespeitou na frente de toda a sala, eu não podia deixar passar sem fazer nada – Disse Camus, se defendo, apesar de saber estar errado, totalmente desprovido de emoções tanto no rosto quanto na voz

-Bem, pelo seu ato impertinente, senhor Milo, você vai cumprir uma detenção que o próprio professor Camus irá determinar e supervisionar. – Os dois o olham descrentes. Saga se divertia, sacana com ambos – E vocês começam hoje à tarde. Podem ir, mas você, senhor Takahashi pode esperar a aula do professor terminar.

Então Camus sai da sala com uma expressão cínica e um sorrisinho sádico. Se fosse assim que teria de jogar, assim jogaria. Mas Saga ainda iria pagar por isso, muito embora o tivesse defendido ao não repreende-lo na frente do aluno.

Não se importava

-Não vejo a hora de chegar hoje à tarde!

* * *

Gente, tem uma definição certa para xodó? Até procurei no dicionário, e lá dizia:

'Aquele ou aquilo que, por laços afetivos, é posto em posição favorável.'

Palavra estranha essa não? Xodó? Da onde será que surgiu? Bem, de qualquer forma, deixando isso de lado, aqui está o primeiro capítulo de uma fic que, originalmente começou como uma zueira. Até por isso, peço que não a levem muito a sério, mas espero que se divirtam.

Até o próximo capítulo, kisses.


	2. Primeiro Dia Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, infelizmente, pertence ao horrível desenhista do Masami Kurumada ...  
Ah sim, o nome Carlo é de total autoria da Pipe, apenas estamos usando-o! xD

**Resumo:** Aparentemente, Star Hill School é um colégio comum (eu disse aparentemente). O que será que se esconde por trás desta máscara muito mal feita? MiroxKamus, MuxShaka, AfroditexMáscaradaMorte

**Título:** Star Hill School

**Capítulo02 – Primeiro Dia**

Enquanto isso no intervalo:

Shaka andava pelo pátio do colégio, pensando na morte de Buda quando esbarra em algo macio fazendo-o cambalear e quase cair.

-Ah! Mil desculpas...- Disse sem perceber quem era.

-Tudo bem.-Ouve uma voz doce responder, vendo que era um rapaz de cabelos cor lilás que estava abaixado pegando os livros que com o encontro deixou cair. Shaka percebendo quem era no mesmo instante e sem pensar duas vezes também abaixou para ajuda-lo:

-Nossa você gosta mesmo de mitologia grega não?! Nunca tinha visto tantos livros com uma única pessoa.- Comenta Shaka ao terminar de recolher todos.

-Ah! É, são Histórias que me atraem. Prazer, meu nome é... –Começou estendendo a mão para Shaka, quando foi interrompido por este.

-Mu, estou certo?-Completou Shaka apertando a mão que lhe foi estendida.

-Isso mesmo, como sabe?

-Perdão meu nome é Shaka e estou na mesma classe que você... Bem, você não quer ajuda para carregar esses livros?

-Seria ótimo!- Respondeu entregando alguns exemplares que estavam acima de sua cabeça.

-Pra onde está indo?

-Eu vou para o jardim, se importa em me fazer companhia?

-De maneira alguma!- Respondeu Shaka na euforia e sem pensar, mas corando logo em seguida, com o sorriso que Mu esboçou.

Assim que chegaram no Jardim jogaram os livros num canto do banco e começaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos, a conversa estava animada, não fazia nem quinze minutos que eles haviam começado a conversar e já conheciam "quase" tudo um do outro, e percebiam a medida que conversavam que tinham muito em comum.

Só não falaram dos assuntos do coração, e justamente quando esse assunto começou que os dois ficaram visivelmente constrangidos, afinal nenhum dos dois tinha tido uma namorada. Baixou entre os dois um silêncio sepulcral, mas esse silêncio não durou muito tempo, pois Miro acaba de chegar, soltando fogo pelas ventas e vermelho de raiva.

-SHAKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Até que enfim te achei! Você tem noção que eu rodei o colégio inteiro atrás de você???? –Gritava Miro com Shaka e este continuava imóvel diante da gritaria, como se lhe fosse indiferente, porém, Mu ficou assustado com a cena.

Shaka apenas respondeu com uma cara de paisagem:

-Em primeiro lugar, tenha modos e se apresente para o Sr. Mu Ueda. Em segundo lugar não sou obrigado a estar a sua disposição o tempo todo.- Começou Shaka calma e pausadamente.- E em terceiro e último lugar... O MEU OUVIDO NÃO E PINICO PRA OUVIR OS SEUS GRITOS HISTERICOS!!!!!! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? –Gritou voltando a se sentar logo em seguida. Então Miro, na maior calma do mundo, como se nada tivesse acontecido se vira para Mu e fala?

-Há! Ola Mu, muito prazer meu nome e Miro, e me desculpe porque às vezes o Shaka tem esses ataques, mais isso e normal, liga não!-Falou abrindo um lindo, doce e radiante sorriso.

Mu com a maior cara de quem não esta entendendo nada apenas fica olhando de Miro para Shaka, este já desanimado, pois seu momento perfeito havia sido arruinado, Vira pra Miro com mais desanimo ainda e pergunta:

-O que é que você queria mesmo?

-O meu problema é aquele professor novo, o tal de Kamus...- Começou Miro, mas parando logo em seguida e olhando para o nada.

-Ta e o que tem ele?-Pergunta Shaka sem a menor paciência.

-O que tem ele? ... O que tem ele? EU ODEIO ELE!!! ELE E A CRIATURA MAIS IRRITANTE E INSUPORTÁVEL DA FACE DA TERRA!!!!!!!!!-Gritava Miro andando de um lado pro outro com trejeitos exagerados.

-Realmente Miro, eu nunca vi você TÃO apaixonado por alguém antes...Ele te conquistou mesmo em?-Falou Shaka quase chorando de tanto rir, e Mu entendendo o que Shaka quis dizer também caiu na gargalhada e na mesma hora Miro ficou vermelho.

-O que você quis dizer com isso Sr. Shaka?

-Miro querido, eu sempre soube que você não era muito bom em usar o cérebro, mais eu não pensei que fosse a esse ponto!- Shaka fala aquilo com um olhar malicioso e um sorriso extremamente irônico na face.

Miro corou, seu rosto ficou tão vermelho que Mu pensou que fosse explodir! Miro saiu pisando duro de perto dos dois.

"_-Como aquele babaca, panaca, miserável, vadio e gay pode pensar que eu estou apaixonado pelo Kamus?! Eu sei que ele estava só zoando, mais ele mexeu com o meu eu profundo e eu não quero vê-lo mais hoje!"_

Miro andava apressado pelos corredores, quando se deparou com uma cena, no mínimo, estranha...

Shina, a secretária do diretor estava parada na frente de um armário de vassouras, visivelmente apreensiva, remexendo as mãos.

-Ei! – Miro fala alto chamando a atenção da moça.- O que você ta fazendo aí?

-Eu?!...er...ahn...

-Você é a irmã mais velha do Seiya não é?-Miro disse com um sorriso se aproximando da moça que apenas confirma com a cabeça.-Então vamos dar o fora daqui!- Com um enorme sorriso no rosto leva a moça "arrastada" embora para a secretaria, esquecendo-se completamente do problema anterior.

Miro passara o resto das aulas sentado ao lado de Afrodite e conversando apenas com este. Estava muito _magoado_ com Shaka para lhe dirigir a palavra.

OooOoOoOoOo

Mal acreditava que aquele momento realmente havia chegado: A punição com o iceberg!!!

Miro não sabia o que vinha por ai, só sabia de uma coisa, com certeza coisa boa não era.

Se espantou, pensou que teria que servir de exemplo, Morto, exposto no corredor da escola. Mais Kamus resolvera ser mais "gentil". O jovem só teria que limpar todos os banheiros da escola, organizar a secretaria e passar para o computador os dados de todos os alunos... Emocionante não?

Miro já estava começando a pensar que seria melhor servir de exemplo, quando Kamus, Como um "bom samaritano" deixa o aluno escolher que _tarefa_ iria fazer primeiro.

O moreno, Diante de uma escolha tão difícil, resolve digitar as fichas primeiro.

Já fazia duas horas desde que a punição havia sido iniciada e nenhum dos dois havia trocado palavras desde então. Kamus lia um livro enquanto Miro fazia seu trabalho, o aluno encarava seu professor de canto de olho de cinco em cinco minutos.

Uma coisa que não podia negar era de que ele era muito bonito...A pele alva, os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo mal feito que deixava algumas mechas soltas jogadas displicentemente na frente daqueles olhos. Os olhos que o cativaram desde a primeira vez que o viu...Tão frios, mas ao mesmo tempo tão tristes...Opa! O que diabos estava pensando? Era melhor parar por aí antes que os sonhos de Shaka se tornassem realidade...

Kamus, ao contrário do que Miro pensava, Também reparava em seus atributos, a pele morena, os cabelos encaracolados, o olhar determinado! E aquele jeito felino de se comportar...Aquilo encantava qualquer um...

Mais o que diabos um professor estava fazendo olhando para um aluno com esses olhos? E ainda mais, um aluno _homem_.

Kamus voltou sua atenção para o livro, ajeitando os óculos, mas sem conseguir se concentrar... Decidiu que era melhor parar por ali, ao menos _Por hoje_...

-Sr. Takahashi, acho melhor pararmos por aqui hoje! –Kamus disse levantando, arrumando os óculos e o cabelo.

-Valeeeuuu!!!!! – Miro se levanta e já corria em direção a porta quando, um chamado o fez voltar ao inferno.

-Só quero saber uma coisa, por que chegou atrasado... Quarenta minutos? Isso não será tolerado da próxima vez! – O professor comenta com a voz fria.

Miro sempre notara que as conversas de Afrodite eram longas, mas nunca havia reparado que eram tão longas... Logo se lembrou da conversa e depois de Shaka zoando de si... Foi tomado de raiva e se precipitou:

-Eu não estou apaixonado por você! Eu te odeio e quero que você morra!-Grita Miro, logo levando as mãos à boca, percebendo que tinha feito besteira.

-Certo! Mas o que isso tem haver com o atraso? –Pergunta Kamus com a sobrancelha levantada, impassível.

Miro cora de raiva e sai correndo, deixando Kamus para trás...

-Esses jovens de hoje... Devem tomar alguma coisa, é impossível entende-los!- Suspira Kamus pegando suas coisas e logo em seguida deixando a secretaria.

Continua...


	3. A Tragédia de Miro

**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, infelizmente, pertence ao horrível desenhista do Masami Kurumada ...  
Ah sim, o nome Carlo é de total autoria da Pipe, apenas estamos usando-o! xD

**Resumo:** Aparentemente, Star Hill School é um colégio comum (eu disse aparentemente). O que será que se esconde por trás desta máscara muito mal feita? MiroxKamus, MuxShaka, AfroditexMáscaradaMorte

**Título:** Star Hill School

Capítulo003 – A Tragédia de Miro

-

-

Caía uma forte chuva naquela manhã, escurecendo toda a cidade e mantendo-a cinzenta e sem graça. Uma pessoa corria pelos corredores do colégio, atrás de alguma explicação plausível para tudo aquilo, afinal, não podia ser verdade, podia?

Ele chega a sala do diretor com um estrondo na porta, empurrando-a sem o menor jeito, gritando desesperadamente e pedindo a explicação do que ocorrera, o diretor Saga, gentilmente, porém com rapidez e eficácia explica tudo e Miro sai apressado do colégio...

O que diabos estava acontecendo com a sua vida e o que iria fazer de agora em diante?

--/--

Mais um dia amanhecia e este, cruel e irônico, amanhecia ensolarado, convidativo e belo, como que zombeteiro e indiferente.

Miro chega calado no colégio, a cabeça baixa transparecia seu estado de espírito, e embora se esforçasse além da conta para não chorar, quem olhasse em seus olhos lia-o com absoluta e inocente transparência. Acaba assustando a todos que não sabiam do ocorrido, que murmuravam qualquer coisa antes de se afastarem, não querendo ficar tão próximos com a tristeza. Shaka se aproxima e senta ao lado do amigo, gentil e hesita um momento, incerto se seria certo dizer alguma coisa, mas acaba respirando fundo e indo em frente.

-Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu e só quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui para o que der e vier... – Nisso encosta seu braço no ombro do moreno e esse apóia ali sua cabeça, deixa então algumas lágrimas rolarem, sem vergonha ou medo e Shaka o abraça, tentando reconfortá-lo. Mu chega e também dá seus pêsames ao conhecido, sentando por perto para caso sua ajuda fosse necessária.

Naquele dia, Miro foi embora mais cedo, sem se preocupar com mais nada e não é como se alguém ousasse falar alguma coisa a respeito, todos se sentiam compadecidos diante da situação dele...

Ficou o dia inteiro deitado na cama, pensando e chorando, não sentia a mínima vontade de se levantar, queria apenas ficar ali, ficar ali e sumir, matar sua dor e pesar como se mata um ser humano, esmagando sua cabeça sem nenhuma dúvida.

No dia que se seguiu, Miro compareceu às aulas regularmente, mas ainda calado, a falta de felicidade estampada em seu rosto, sempre cercado de seus verdadeiros amigos Shaka, Mu e Afrodite que lhe davam apoio, não importando a situação.

Quando já estava de partida depois da aula, lembrou-se que não tinha ido a detenção com Kamus e nem lhe dado satisfações, respira fundo ao pensar no assunto, mas o cubinho de gelo havia de ser compreensivo, ao menos naquela situação não? Foi em direção da sala de literatura arrastando os pés.

Chegou na porta e bateu de leve, ouvindo um "entra" muito mal-humorado e costumeiramente frio, desprovido de sentimento, entrou já esperando ouvir gritos, mas lembrou-se de que aquele professor era diferente, e o que encarou por um período que pareceu ser realmente longo foi o silêncio, Miro não sentia vontade de nem ao menos levantar o rosto para encara-lo.

-Mon Dieu! Por que resolveu me dar a honra de sua ilustre presença, senhor Takahashi? – Pergunta o homem que continuava sentado à mesa, o aluno tinha quase certeza, sem se dar sequer o trabalho de olha-lo.

-Ahn... – Arranja forças dentro de si para formar uma sentença depois de dois dias de silêncio total, mas a fraqueza ainda parecia domina-lo com sua força arrebatadora – Desculpe-me eu...Achei que devia--

-Você não me deve nada, vamos para as suas obrigações de hoje... – Dizendo isso, o professor se levanta, finalmente encarando o aluno, uma sobrancelha arqueada, desconfiado como de costume.

-Ahn, professor... – Sentia-se tremendamente confuso, seria possível que o ser a sua frente de fato não possuísse nenhuma espécie do chamado coração? Sente a raiva surgir dentro dele, devagar, passando-lhe forças – Na verdade, eu esperava que o senhor me liberasse...Afinal...

-Afinal? Pode falar senhor Takahashi, eu não mordo. – O homem continuava parado, encostado a mesa de madeira, imponente, de braços cruzados e expressão inescrutável.

-Tenho alguns assuntos pendentes a resolver... – Fala, soando muito semelhante ao homem a sua frente, totalmente frio, quase grosseiro – O senhor entende não--

-Seus assuntos particulares não me interessam senhor Takahashi – Dizia ele lançando um olhar gélido para Miro, interrompendo-o novamente, sem dar a ele a chance de se explicar.

-São assuntos urgentes e não são irrelevantes, diferentemente da sua detenção! – Tentava trazer a tona o assunto em questão, mas toda vez que tentava, esse travava em sua boca, morrendo por lá.

-Como ousa falar assim comigo? Ainda sou seu professor, seu delinqüente juvenil! Meça suas palavras antes de falar comigo. A sua mãe não te deu educação? – O francês parecia aos poucos perder a paciência, colocando a mão sobre as têmporas.

-Seu pedaço de gelo sem coração! Como ousa dizer uma coisa dessas justo agora? Você não tem sentimentos! – A raiva parecia domina-lo por inteiro e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, sem nenhuma espécie de filtro para segura-las, mas o rosto voltado para baixo parecia esconde-las.

-Mas afinal do que diabos você está falando? – O mais velho ganhava um tom levemente avermelhado no rosto, de irritadiço – Que eu saiba não disse nada de tão ofensivo assim pra que você fique tão agressivo comigo... – Mas então a surpresa o toma e ele arregala os olhos de maneira quase cômica – mas o que pensa que está fazendo? – exclama Kamus horrorizado ao perceber Miro partir pra cima dele com um olhar de ódio e fúria.

Em um gesto desesperado Kamus agarra Miro pelos pulsos, mas ainda totalmente pasmo acaba se desequilibrando e caindo no chão junto com Miro, por cima dele. Esse se remexe, nervosamente, até libertar-se.

Os dois começam a rolar no chão se estapeando, "como esse garoto é inconvenientemente forte!" pensa Kamus enquanto tenta impedir os safanões de Miro, desviando-se e tentando tomar o controle dos braços do menino. Finalmente consegue dominar o escorpiano, segurando seus pulsos no chão.

Kamus, com sua roupa desalinhada e com seus cabelos cor de esmeralda, jogados desordenadamente sobre o rosto de Miro, fala ofegante:

-O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – E é só então que o responsável do recinto percebe lágrimas rolando pelo rosto de Miro. Assustando-se, o aquariano imediatamente o solta e se senta ao lado de Miro, que estava deitado, agora com um braço cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

Alguns segundos se passam antes do mais novo sentar-se e num impulso abraça o professor, deixando-o estático, sem reação. Miro já não mais respondia por suas ações e, procurando por conforto quase desesperadamente, tomou os lábios de Kamus

Mas, diferentemente do que era o esperado, não houve recusa, e sim surpresa ao perceber que os lábios do outro eram tão doces e macios quanto ele pensava, Kamus abriu a boca num convite mudo, e Miro não pensou duas vezes em aceitar, as línguas disputando espaço no local tão pequeno.

Miro então se afasta um pouco e morde o lábio inferior de Kamus, fazendo este gemer baixinho, antes de voltarem a disputa de espaço, se beijaram por um longo tempo, as mãos caminhando pelos corpos desconhecidos, até que finalmente, ofegantes se separaram em busca de ar, deixando Miro desgostoso, enquanto ainda tentava se segurar no de cabelos petróleo, que se desvencilha, levantando-se.

-O que diabos foi isso, pelo amor de Zeus? – Parecia tão completamente surpreso que o rosto estava totalmente vermelho, contrastando com o cabelo escuro.

-Eu é que pergunto, afinal foi você quem começou tudo isso! – Fala rápido o aluno, com a respostinha na ponta da língua, sentindo-se extremamente melhor e mais leve.

-Eu quem comecei? Quem afinal pulou em cima de mim hein? – O homem parecia realmente nervoso enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do local pequeno, em círculos.

-Eu é que não fui! A culpa é toda sua! – Continua o que ainda estava sentado, com um leve sorriso no rosto, sem nem ao menos saber por quê.

Kamus simplesmente o ignora e sai da sala, tentando não pensar no que acabara de fazer, devia estar ficando louco! Agarrar um aluno daquele jeito, nada justificava aquilo! Miro muito inconformado por ter sido deixado falando com as paredes, o segue.

Miro estava quase alcançando o professor, quando foi interrompido por um decepcionado e histérico Dite, que aparentemente surgira do nada no meio do corredor, gesticulando rápido, coisas totalmente sem nexo aos ouvidos do moreno.

-Ele não gosta de mim! Ele me ignora! Ele é mau comigo, ele me odeia! O que eu faço Miro? Por favor, me dê uma luz, minha vida não tem sentido sem eeeelllllleeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Vô me jogar de uma ponte... – Afrodite sempre fora assim, todas as vezes que queria fazer alguém se sentir melhor falava de assuntos leves ou pessoais próprios com a pessoa, para distrai-la.

Mas agora Milo não precisava daquilo, tudo o que precisava era falar com aquele maldito professor! Respira fundo então antes de virar e dar total atenção ao amigo.

-Calma Dite, respira, o que aconteceu? – Diz, preocupado e levemente emburrado por ter sido interrompido no meio de sua jornada.

-O prof Carlo me ignora completamente! Eu faço de tudo pra chamar a atenção dele, mas não adianta! Ele não me ama! – O menor fazia gestos dramáticos enquanto falava, levando a mão ao peito toda hora.

-Dite, acho que você ta delirando... Você bebeu? – Estava achando graça naquilo, se o menino queria distrai-lo, estava conseguindo!

-Não! – Afrodite grita, ofendido – Álcool faz mal pra pele, não sabia?

Miro bate com a mão na cabeça, inconformado com o que acaba de ouvir, nunca cansava de se surpreender com o amigo a sua frente, tão diferente de todas as outras pessoas que conhecia. Abana um pouco a cabeça antes de voltar a ouvir o outro que agora falava tão rápido que o moreno não conseguia parecer entende-lo.

Mu aparece, virando um corredor e percebendo a saia-justa em que Miro se encontrava, vai a socorro do amigo.

-Miro, vem aqui um pouco, o Shaka precisa falar com você, _urgentemente!_ – Enfatiza a última palavra, tentando ao máximo permanecer sério ao ver a cara de confusão total do moreno, que tentava decifrar o que o delicado Afrodite falava, e esse, quase arrancando os cabelos de tão nervoso que se encontrava.

-Ah tah, estou indo! – Miro se despede de Dite e ao passar por Mu murmura um obrigado sentido para este. Olha uma última vez para trás antes de ir, pensando na encrenca que o coitado ariano tinha arranjado para si mesmo, será que ele tinha percebido isso já?

E de fato, só Mu não tinha percebido a enrascada em que tinha ido parar, mas o grito agudo do menino a sua frente o acorda para a triste realidade.

-Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! – Dite vem chorando pro seu lado, apoiando-se nele, os olhos grandes e implorativos.

-Sim Dite? – Pergunta Mu com uma gota na cabeça, sentia que ainda teria de ficar ali por muuuito tempo antes de poder ir para casa...

--/--

Kamus corria pelos corredores, entrando na sala dos professores rapidamente, ofegante, tinha conseguido despistar Miro, mas tinha de ir embora rapidamente se não queria que esse o alcançasse. Separa seu material e já estava de saída quando encontra Saga, o diretor na porta, desligando o telefone celular.

-Ah, professor Sugisaki, já está de saída? – O sorriso sempre tão encantadoramente branco possuía algo de malicioso inerente, totalmente sinistro - Então liberou o senhor Takahashi da detenção devido sua situação?

-Que situação? – Pergunta Kamus erguendo uma sobrancelha como de costume, interrogativo.

-Você não está sabendo da morte de sua mãe? – Saga fala, totalmente pego de surpresa – Achei que todos os professores tinham sido avisados...

-Ela morreu? Quando? – Algo como uma terrível realização surgia no peito de Kamus, como pudera fazer aquilo com o coitado aluno!

-Por estes dias – Dá uma pausa, olhando as unhas – Pobre garoto, está muito abalado com isso, nós até andamos liberando ele mais cedo para casa esses dias... – O homem pára, voltando a olhar para as unhas.

Kamus percebe a maldosa mancada que havia dado, e se sentido culpado, com o coração pesado e ansioso no peito, se despede do diretor e vai embora.

O que iria fazer agora?

Continua!


End file.
